


The Road To Forever

by geeky_ramblings



Series: I Do [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reluctant Daughter, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and John have the date set for the wedding but will Allison get in the way of their happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road To Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This is the sequel to Prevailing Justice.

They had planned on a small affair at the end of August. Once Lydia and Stiles caught wind of the bare bones ceremony John and Chris had planned, they took over. There was no way Stiles was going to let his dad have a cheesy DJ and a substandard cake. No, he was going to make sure that John had the most elaborate wedding that a Sheriff’s salary could afford. 

While the older man appreciated his son’s enthusiasm, especially since Allison was dead set against Chris marrying him, he just wanted a quiet little ceremony on the beach. That way it would be private and intimate; with only some family and friends in attendance. So when the two men brought this up to the two teenagers, who were about to order Chantilly lace for no damn reason, they realized they had gone a bit overboard. 

After that Lydia and Stiles had planned for a more subdued wedding and reception. Once they were able secure someone to perform Chris and John’s ceremony, Stiles had been quite surprise to find out that Dr. Deaton was an ordained Druid officiate, they moved on to finding a place for the reception. The two older men had wanted to get married as soon as possible. Unfortunately, a lot of places had been booked up for the summer. It had taken Lydia and Stiles awhile but they had finally found a quiet little bistro that had a room to rent for the evening.

With everything set for the big day, Stiles knew there was one more thing he had to take care of; Allison. Her's was the only invitation that hadn’t been sent back with a yes or no. He knew that she hadn’t been too happy when their fathers had begun to date. She had thought that her father was betraying her mother’s memory by moving on so quickly. In reality it had taken Chris two years before he felt comfortable about asking John on a date. It didn’t help that the ex-hunter was happier with the Sheriff than he had ever been with Victoria.

Theirs was an arranged marriage; a contract created by Gerard Argent to join two fractions of hunters. Chris and Victoria truly didn’t fall in love until their fifth year of marriage. It was something that Allison never understood and she resented the fact that Chris was getting remarried. Yet Stiles knew that his soon-to-be stepfather wanted his daughter there. In fact, there was times that he almost cancelled the nuptials just because of Allison inability to be happy for her father. Knowing that if Chris back out their wedding now, it would make his father miserable, Stiles decided to it was time to have a long talk with Allison.

Waiting until Chris wasn’t home, he approached the front door some hesitation. After knocking on it, he waited for a couple minutes. When it finally opened, he stood there silently for moment. Collecting his thoughts, he was about to confront her when, Allison blurted out, “I’ll be there, I promise.” 

He was surprised to say the least. For someone who had put a fight up about the wedding a few weeks earlier, Allison was being pretty gracious. Not that Stiles minded her transformation in attitude, he was just glad that Chris would have his daughter at the wedding. He was about to get up when she murmured, “You’re probably wondering why I suddenly changed my mind…”

“Sort of,” he replied, a bit curious about what Allison was about to tell him.

“I realized that I was being selfish. I cared more about how I felt about my dad dating yours then his happiness. I didn’t even give your father a chance and I know that it couldn't have been easy for them having me be so against their relationship. I can admit I was being a bitch. He has always been there for me even when I wasn’t doing the right thing. It’s time I returned the favor.”

“I’m glad you feel that way because I have one more thing to ask you.”

“Anything; Stiles you name it, I have a lot to make up for.”

“Well, your father would love it if you stood with him at the ceremony.”

“I would love to,” Allison answered. 

Glad to have his soon-to-be stepsister on board, Stiles felt relieved that the wedding could go on as planned. Everything was in place and by the time August 21 rolled around, the sun was shinning as the two men stood barefoot on the sand. With Allison besides her father and Stiles by his own father, Dr. Deaton led the two men in their vows. As they stood under the arch that Lydia had made and decorated, Chris and John promises themselves to each other. With Derek, Peter, Melissa, Boyd, Cora, Scott, Danny, Jackson, Isaac and a couple of other co-workers and friends looking on they were announced Mr. and Mr. Stilinski as they kissed each other passionately on the lips for the first time as husbands. 

Later on as the stars twinkled in the sky, the two men swayed in each others' arms as they had their first dance. As Allison watched them together, she smiled. She couldn’t believe she almost wasn’t apart of this momentous, happy occasion. She had fought against it so long that Allison hadn’t understood just how much Chris and John were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. The teen was glad she realized that before it had been too late. They belong together and nothing would ever tear them apart.

John and Chris were finally married and now they had the rest of their lives together to look forward to. Sure after the fairy-tale, they had some surprises through the years but John and Chris wouldn’t have altered a thing in their lives. They were happy and together and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
